El paso del tiempo
by CattivaRagazza
Summary: *Spoilers manga* El tiempo es un sádico, a esa conclusión a llegado Rogue, porque pasa más rápido cuando uno no quiere que lo haga y más lento cuando uno quiere que vaya rápido. Y ahora sus segundos parecen horas, horas en las que solo puede recordar.


**Disclaimer: **Fairy Tail pertenece a Hiro Mashima.

**Prompt: **Tabla Hipnótica. #10 Diez años después. [30vicios]

**Personajes:** Rogue!centric.

**Extensión: **702 palabras.

**Notas:** Spoilers del manga. Ubicado en el hipotético futuro gobernado por Acnologia, donde Rogue era malo maloso. Por tanto, cuando digo Rogue!centric es en referencia a su yo futuro.

**.**

* * *

**El paso del tiempo**

Cada segundo se vuelve más lento que el anterior, ha llegado a esa conclusión seis años después de matar a Sting, y esos segundos que parecían minutos ahora parecen horas y se extienden cada vez más. Y ahora sus días le parecen interminables, porque ahora en lugar de tener ochocientos sesenta y cuatro mil segundos estos son horas, ya que cada segundo es una hora, y las horas son tres mil seiscientos segundos, segundos que ahora son horas. Y ahora sus horas duran meses y sus días se vuelven infinitos.

Pero Rogue recuerda cuando sus segundos eran segundos y sus días en lugar de alargarse se acortaban. Y así eran sus horas las que parecían segundos y no al revés.

.

–_Estoy aburrido –dijo el Eucliffe por cuarta vez aquella tarde, mientras daba la vigésimo primera vuelta en el sofá ._

–_Nos quedo claro hace tiempo Sting, no es necesario que lo repitas. –Le contestó Rogue._

–_No los veo haciendo nada por remediarlo._

–_¿Deberíamos? –preguntó Orga._

_Sting lo miro con mala cara._

–_Has algo si tan aburrido estás, no eres un niño, deberías hallar como entretenerte tú solo._

–_¿Insinuás algo con eso Rufus?_

–_¿Algo como qué? Simplemente como dicen que el tiempo pasa más rápido cuando estamos ocupados, pensé que podría ayudarte._

–_Ya –respondió con desconfianza. Vale que era algo idiota a veces, pero podía leer perfectamente ese "te estás comportando como un niño" implícito en la oración de su compañero._

–_Yo tenía entendido que el tiempo pasaba rápido cuando uno estaba entretenido, no cuando estaba ocupado._

–_¿No son lo mismo? –dijo Rogue. Orga lo miro y se alzó de hombros._

–_Supongo._

–_¿Y si jugamos a algo? –Las miradas de todos recayeron en Yukino, quien solo sonrió–. Digo, para matar el tiempo._

.

Es irónico que tras todos los años que han pasado desde aquello haya sido capaz de matarlo todo menos el tiempo, y ahora este solo pasa lentamente, como si le fuera ajeno. Y se alarga, Rogue tiene claro que lo que más hace su tiempo es alargarse. Pero hacer algo no basta, y por eso piensa que en realidad no eran lo mismo, estar ocupado y divertirse. Y el tiempo no se mueve igual en ambos casos.

Pero actualmente, no hay manera de que él se divierta.

.

–_Esto es estúpido._

–_Sting, si no te callas te voy a cortar la garganta. –El rubio lo miro con mala cara mientras daba su vigésimo octava vuelta en el sofá–. Lo digo en serio –dijo Rogue al notar la mirada que le dirigían–, lo voy a hacer un día de estos._

–_Vamos, solo es un juego. –Yukino intento calmarle los ánimos a su maestro._

–_Un juego estúpido._

–_Dices eso porque ya es la séptima vez que pierdes._

–_Cállate Orga._

_Rogue sonrió._

.

Y aquella fue la última vez que lo hizo. Ahora el tiempo parece odiarlo, alargándose cada vez más solo para molestarlo. Sting era un mal perdedor, quizás por eso en verdad le corto la garganta, pero mal perdedor y todo, cuando estaba él, cuando estaban todos, las horas parecían segundos y no al revés.

El tiempo es relativo, quizás por eso pasa más rápido cuando uno se divierte y más lento cuando está aburrido. Pero también es un infeliz, el tiempo en verdad debe odiarlos a todos, porque justamente pasa más rápido cuando uno no quiere que lo haga y más lento cuando uno quiere que vaya rápido.

El tiempo es un sádico, a esa conclusión a llegado Rogue seis años tras matar a Sting. Porque cuando estaba con ellos, cuando estaba Frosh, pasaba rápido; y por eso quizás todo acabo antes de que se diera cuenta. Y ahora que no están pasa tan lentamente que en sus días infinitos solo puede recordar, es lo único que le queda por hacer. Pero recordar duele, muy en lo profundo, donde Rogue cree que ya no puede sentirlo, pero lo siente. Es una herida profunda, y cada recuerdo es como sacarla a la luz, pero el tiempo pasa tan lento que el solo puede recordar y escarbar cada segundo un poco más en su propia herida.

Sí, el tiempo definitivamente es un sádico. El más grande de todos.

* * *

**Espero les haya gustado.**

**Bye bye.**


End file.
